This invention relates generally to linear electric motors, and more specifically to arrangements for supplying power to the traveling-field stator winding of a synchronous linear motor used in combination with track-bound vehicles.
Power delivery systems for linear motors having very long stators, such as those used in the operation of track-bound vehicles, have heretofore required high ampacity cable conductors for interconnecting closely-spaced converters for transforming electrical energy from a transmission system to a form suitable for use by the linear motor. The requirements of long lengths of high capacity cable and large numbers of power converters have resulted in major initial capital investment prior to the operation of a track-bound vehicle. There exists, therefore, a need for a system for distributing electrical energy to the stator of a long linear motor which will reduce the required initial capital investment, without degrading system performance.